Dakota Cochrane vs. Jamie Varner
Dakota Cochrane was a late replacement. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Cochrane landed a nice right hand and a nice front kick hard there that knocked Varner back about five feet into the cage, missing another. Varner has long hair for some reason. Four thirty remaining. Cochrane looks good early as The Voice noted. Varner was backpedaling a lot early. Four fifteen. Varner missed a body shot, nearly slipping. Four minutes. Cochrane landed a good overhand right. Varner blocked a high kick and ate a front kick and a left hook there. Three thirty-five as Varner landed a leg kick. They exchanged wildly and Varner stumbled away. Three fifteen as Cochrane pushed forward hard. Very explosive fight. "Mix it up!" Cochrane landed a leg kick narrowly dodging a counter left hook. Varner landed a leg kick with three minutes. Cochrane pushed forward slipping and missing a front kick. Two thirty-five. Varner landed a one-two but ate a punch to the groin and quickly continued, they touched gloves. Varner landed a nice inside kick and a body kick nearly caught there. Two fifteen. Cochrane landed a body kick and nearly slipped. Cochrane landed a left hook and a front kick and a hard body kick. Varner's left side of his body was reddened. Two minutes. One thirty-five as Cochrane landed a hard leg kick there and a right hand and they clinched, Cochrane kneed the body, Varner replied. One fifteen. Varner kneed the body. He worked a double. He got it hard but Cochrane stood back to the clinch. Cochrane stuffed another double. Varner ate a big knee to the body and got a nice single. Thirty. Varner mounted! He landed a right and several lefts. Fifteen. Varner landed a right hammerfist and a pair of lefts. A few more short lefts. A big right hand. A left. The first round ended. 10-9 Cochrane. His corner wanted more of the overhand. Trigg scored it 10-9 Varner. The second round began and they touched gloves. Varner landed a jab and another. Cochrane glanced at his corner, the fight was paused, Varner forgot his mouthpiece, they replaced it and continued touching gloves. Cochrane dropped Varner with a front kick and Varner turtled up hugging a single. Four thirty. Cochrane worked a front headlock. Varner stood eating a hard knee and replied with a right hand. Varner shot for a single. Cochrane sprawled stuffing it. Varner switched to a double. He had it but Cochrane stood eating a knee as they broke. Cochrane landed an overhand right but not much behind it. Three thirty-five. "FOLLOW UP!" "He's getting tired, Dakota! His mouth is open!" Cochrane sprawled stuffing a single working rights in under. Three fifteen. Some hard right hammerfists to the left ear, six or seven of them. Three minutes. They stood breaking away. Varner did look tired. Cochrane rocked Varner with a right to the body. He landed a hard blocked high kick and a front kick. Varner shot for a single and had it. Two thirty-five left. Cochrane got to one knee but Varner had the back. Varner got one hook. Two fifteen left. Varner worked for another hook. Two minutes. The crowd chanted "DC." Cochrane turned to half-guard. Cochrane landed five left elbows, methodically. Varner turned for a kneebar. Cochrane turned spinning for a right hammerfist and sprawled stuffing a single. One fifteen. Great fight. The ref wanted work. One minute. Cochrane stood to the clinch there and they broke. Cochrane landed a jab and an overhand right. Cochrane landed an inside kick. Thirty-five as Cochrane landed a body kick. Fifteen. Cochrane missed a flying knee. Cochrane landed a long jab and dodged a high kick. Varner walked off before the second round ended. The crowd roared for Cochrane. Varner looked exhausted in his corner. 10-9 Cochrane. The third round began and they touched gloves. Cochrane was stalking. Four thirty-five. Varner landed a leg kick and ate a counter right cross. Cochrane landed a left hook. Four fifteen. Cochrane landed a flush high kick. Four minutes as he followed it up with a leg kick. "Seen more openings than a gynecologist!" Three thirty-five as Varner got a double to guard. Varner passed to half-guard. Three fifteen. Varner had a lot of shoulder pressure. He had a cut over his right eye. Three minutes. Varner worked short left hammerfists. Varner mounted, nope Cochrane regained half-guard. Two thirty-five as Varner landed a decent right hand. Cochrane reversed nicely to half-guard. Cochrane landed a right elbow, as Varner regained guard. Two minutes. Varner worked for a guillotine but Cochrane popped out and he landed a pair of right elbows. A big left elbow. Varner's lip was cut. Another big left elbow. Another left elbow. There's a lot of blood coming from that lip. Varner tried to isolate an arm and ate a right elbow. Another with one fifteen. A nice left elbow. One minute. Varner's ear might be cut as well. Varner scooted back to the cage. Cochrane hugged the legs. Cochrane landed a right as they stood to the clinch. Thirty-five remaining. Varner grabbed a flying triangle! Cochrane escaped to guard. He landed a right elbow. Another. Fifteen left with another. Another and another and another. A right hand. Another right elbow and the third round came to an end. 10-9 Cochrane. 30-27 Cochrane.